


Baby shoes for sale, never worn

by Torlia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH HAPPINESS, Surrogate Jo, They're Having A Baby!, everything is fine, gay and happy, sike everything is sad, so domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torlia/pseuds/Torlia
Summary: Joanne held up the pregnancy test for them both to see. One line for not pregnant, two lines for. They stared quietly at the tiny test, and the two lines shining on the display."Congratulations," Jo smiled, tears stinging her eyes. "You're going to be dads!"





	Baby shoes for sale, never worn

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a writing prompt I got from a teacher while in class one day  
> I wrote it very quickly so excuse the bad stuff or whatever

Joanne held up the pregnancy test for them both to see. One line for not pregnant, two lines for. They stared quietly at the tiny test, and the two lines shining on the display.

"Congratulations," Jo smiled, tears stinging her eyes. "You're going to be dads."

Dean slowly turned to his husband who was still staring at the pregnancy test, tears flowing steadily from his eyes. Tears had started to form in Dean's eyes too as he realized just what this meant. He was going to be a dad. He was going to have a tiny baby with the man he loved, his best friend in the world carrying the baby for them. Jo had agreed to carry their baby for them a few weeks back, and now they'd gotten the news that it had been a success. Dean broke out in a smile and swept Castiel into his arms, spinning him around while laughing happily.

"We're going to have a baby!" he yelled loud enough for the entire neighbourhood to hear. Castiel laughed and cried at the same time, creating small hiccups that sometimes interrupted his laughter. Castiel buried his face in Dean's neck, and Dean could feel his tears continuing to fall against his heated skin. "Cas, we're having a baby."

Cas just kissed the skin on his neck in reply, his hiccups stopping him from talking.

They started shopping for baby things a month later. No one knew what gender the baby would be, so they just bought every colour they could find. Pink, blue, green, purple, red, yellow, they bought it all.

"What's it gonna be?" the lady at the counter asked Jo in a thick Irish accent.

"We're not sure yet," Jo smiled, rubbing her growing belly.

"Oh, but then you can't buy pink stuff yet!" the lady exclaimed holding up the pink jumper. "What if it's a boy! Then he might grow up to be gay!"

"Pink can't make a person gay? Colours can't turn people gay, what are you talking about?" Dean growled, Cas half hiding behind him. "With your logic we can't buy this green hat either, maybe the child will be sexually attracted to broccoli?"

The lady blushed deeply and shut her mouth tightly. Jo laughed all the way to the car.

Jo started living with them after 4 months. Cas and Dean had prepared a room for her the week before, and had helped her carry all her stuff from her apartment to theirs.

"Now listen closely boys, I might be living here until your baby arrives, but you can't keep me prisoner here, get it?" Cas and Dean nodded their heads obediently. "Also, I can do things for myself. This growing belly isn't gonna stop me from running the bar with my mum. I am not helpless." She laughed warmly.

She said she wasn't helpless, but there were a few things she couldn't do by now.

"Yo, Cas! You'll have to help me make the bed, the duvet just won't behave!" Jo called out from her room, and from her voice she had clearly been straining and struggling for a while. "And Dean! You better make me your home made burgers! Make a lot of them, remember I'm eating for two!"

"She is definitely going to use this to her advantage forever," Cas chuckled before walking into her room.

The weeks went by. Jo went down to Ellen's bar and roadhouse to work there during the day (she didn't have to work during the night during her pregnancy), Cas continued working as a teacher for his third graders and Dean went every day except for Saturdays and Sundays to work with Bobby to fix cars as a mechanic. Soon Jo was as big as a planet, and they finally went to check what gender their baby would be.

Except that Jo had forbidden them to join.

"I know it's your baby, but this is something mum and I am going to check, and then we'll reveal it to you through a cake or something,"

Dean had pouted pretty badly at this, but Cas had just sneaked his arms around his waist and whispered a few words into his ears to make him smile again.

That night Jo had come home with a big box.

"What's inside?" Cas had asked. Jo only shrugged and gave them the box, a smile on her lips. Dean took off the lid, and out came a big pink balloon.

"Congratulations," Jo whispered one hand on her big belly. "You're going to have a daughter."

Cas hid his face in Dean's neck again, and the hiccups returned. Dean was staring at the balloon floating in the air, his eyes filling with warm tears.

"What will you call her?" Jo asked.

"Claire," Cas whispered from Dean's neck. Dean smiled.

"Claire Joanne Winchester," he finished. "We've already talked about and we're sure."

Jo started crying. Tears flowed steadily down her cheeks, and she was smiling so big. Her blonde hair that had been held up by a measly hair tie now fell down into her wet face, the tears bringing out her light blue eyes.

"Claire Joanne,"

\---

Jo was sitting in the car with her head hanging out of the window to say goodbye to Cas and Dean.

"It's just a small trip, I'll be back before you know it!" she laughed, tying her long hair up.

"But what if the baby comes while you're away?" Cas asked worriedly. They both wanted to be there when the baby came.

"I'm only eight months on the way, don't worry about it!" she smiled brightly. It had been a while since she had been on a trip with her mother. "Oh! I got you something! Or rather, I got the baby something."

She handed them a pair of cream white baby shoes. They were covered in frillies and lavender flowers.

"Put them with the rest of the stuff!" she yelled as she drove away. Dean and Cas chuckled and walked inside their apartment again, alone for a few days.

The news came two days later. Ellen and Jo's car had gotten in a car accident when a drunk driver collided with their truck. Only the drunk driver survived. Ellen had died as soon as the car collided with theirs, Jo had survived for a few minutes in the ambulance. They had tried to save Claire, but they failed.

Cas and Dean had lost their best friend and their baby.

Cas reacted by crying until his eyes were red and puffy, not even Dean could calm him down, and each night he was awoken by a nightmare. It was like the light had disappeared from his eyes, and he became distant. He never spoke to anyone, just stared at the pink balloon that laid flat on the sofa next to the only picture they had of their daughter.

Dean started drinking. He stayed out late at night in Ellen's bar that someone had bought, and only came home at twelve the next morning. He was empty, and seeing Cas just as empty made him feel even more like just a vessel. Their hearts were beating, but they couldn't feel it. Not anymore.

Dean couldn't stand watching the white shoes Jo had given them before she left. His Claire's cream white shoes with lavender flowers and frillies. So he put an advertisement in the papers for them.

"Baby shoes for sale, never worn."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
